


For Love

by panna_acida



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Soulmates, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve stared at the peaceful scene in front of him with a pleased smile playing on his lips. He couldn’t be happier with his two mates in the same bed. Sharing the same life with the person he loved the most, was something that never though he could have. Not till that moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to Kigichi for being my beta for this work ♥

Steve stared at the peaceful scene in front of him with a pleased smile playing on his lips. He couldn’t be happier with his two mates in the same bed. Sharing the same life with the person he loved the most, was something that never though he could have. Not till that moment.

“What are you smiling at punk?” Bucky mumbled from the other side of the bed, face buried in Tony's hair, but with a little smile forming on his lips, nuzzling the soft locks. “I can smell the satisfaction pouring out of you… and like, first thing in the morning is way too much” ended the man. Cracking an eye open Bucky looked up at the blond, not moving an inch from his curled position around the sleeping Omega, pulling the smaller man closer with a content sigh.

Shaking his head, Steve lightly stroked one hand down Tony’s naked side, making the man sigh and shiver under him, curling in on himself to cover the arc reactor with both hands.

“Nothing,” Steve started with a growing smile on his face “just thinking.” He slipped his hand lower and lower with feather light touch, till he reached Tony ass where a new hand joined his making him stop and raise an eyebrow at the other Alpha.

“What?” Bucky asked, starting to move both hands toward the Omega’s leaking hole, scooping out some cum that had dripped out after their nightly activity, and pushing it back with a satisfied smirk on his face. After few second and a nod, seeing that the omega didn’t moved aways from his touch, he  began to move both his and Steve's finger around the red puffed ring of muscle, before moving his eyes toward Steve, and then toward Tony who shivered at the little gesture without waking up.

“Buck.” Steve warned with a small growl shaking his head, but not doing anything to move his hand away or stop the other Alpha.

“Hush, and let’s have some fun before, our little sunshine need to fly away for work.” ended Bucky taking one of Steve fingers with his and started to push them slowly inside of Tony’s hole, finally gaining a reaction from the Omega in the form of a soft sigh.

“Oh my god…” Steve breathed out, voice husky and low with a growing need, moving his hand in synchro with Bucky’s, and laying down with his head back on the pillow, just in front of Tony face, leaning in to kiss the man forehead, eyelid, nose and cheek but never on the lips.

A throaty moan reached their ears after few second of work, followed by a confused “Wha…” and the Omega pushing back on their finger searching more friction.

“Shhh” Bucky whispered, kissing Tony’s neck and leaving a little trail of red dots on the Omega skin. “Let us take care of you sweetheart, we just want to show you how much we are gonna miss you over the next few days.” Bucky mumbled into kiss bitten skin, nipping with a bit with more force than necessary at the bond mark on his shoulder, arching his hips forward to grinding his erection against Tony’s lower back.

“I hate both of you” mumbled Tony closing again his eyes, and moving his hands, trying to latch on to something or someone.

“No you don’t.” Steve whispered, reaching down to take Tony’s hands with his free one, before lifting them to his mouth and leaving there a kiss.

“No I don’t.” agreed Tony, opening again his eyes and fixing them on Steve’s blue ones. “But if one of you are gonna leave more mark on my neck I’m gonna kill you both” he continued with a little smile playing on his lips. 

“Now, you two move on with what you’re doing because…” Tony stopped and moved to look over Steve’s shoulder at the watch on the side of the bed “I need to be on that damn plane in about two houuuuaaaah…”

“Stop ignoring me.” Bucky growled from behind punctuating with a twist of his fingers, brushing against his prostate. “You’re not going anywhere till we are finished here, and you smell only of us.” Slipping in a second finger, Bucky crooked them both to make the Omega squirm under him, and push back when he slowly began to draw them out.

“No!” Tony cried out when the delicious pressure inside of him vanished, moving his ass a little just to rub against Bucky erection, making the Alpha growl at the pressure, and grind against the now leaking and wet hole.

“Tony.” Steve started, affection lacing every word, moving their joined hand’s down toward his own erection. “we’re to take care of you, but you need to understand that everyone needs to know you’re taken, and no one can touch you because you belong to us…” He stopped his little speech turning Tony face toward his, and leaving little kisses on his closed eyelid, licking away the tears that managed to sneak past. “Only to us,” he ended, moving toward Tony’s lips and kissing them tenderly.

“Yours.” mumbled Tony grinding back against Bucky’s erection, while wrapping his hand around Steve's cock, starting up the slow, steady rhythm he knew Steve liked. 

“Oh fuck” The blond hissed, snapping his hips up into the hand wrapping around him, precum dribbling over the brunette's fingers.

“That’s the plan Stevie.” Bucky said from behind Tony, removing Steve finger from inside the Omega body, lining up his own hard shaft to the well fucked hole and snapping inside in one fluid motion, hissing at the warm sensation enveloping him. The scent of home enveloped him, and something that didn’t quite registered in his fogged mind, but screamed possession and forever.

“Mine, mine, mine..” He chanted in a husky voice, trying to stay still and let Tony adjust to the intrusion.

Steve hissed the moment Tony hand tightened around him, lust and want clogging his mind, making his mouth snap close on the tender skin of the omega shoulder leaving a red and puffy crescent moon behind. “Sorry, sorry, sorry” Steve gasped, trailing kissed along the bite and lapping where the skin broke to try and soothe the stinging pain, when a new scent reached his nostrils, making him dizzy.

“Buck…” Steve started, moving his wide eyes from Tony’s pinched face to Bucky ecstatic expression. “What…” but didn’t get to end the sentence when Tony started to move his hand along his shaft again.

“Don’t know,” The brunette grunted, moving in little aborted trust inside Tony heat “but ’s so fucking good.” Hissing softly he stilled his hips for a moment before starting up again, moving his hips with more force after each trust, making the Omega between them gurgle out some incoherent words, before letting out the filthiest moan they ever heard.

_ It was different, but it was fucking good. Tony didn’t even know what was happening, only that he knew he needed more, he needed them both, and he needed it now. _

“Steeeeeve!” cried out the Omega pumping the shaft in his hand, while with the other searched for Bucky, trying to reach for the Alpha, searching for something to keep him grounded.

“I’m here dear, I’’m here” whispered Steve reaching for the wandering hand, intertwining their fingers, and moving it it toward his chest over his beating heart. “I’m here.” Moving down Tony’s throat, he kissed his way toward the other man nipple, and starting to suck at the hard bud.

“Fuck” Bucky hissed, after a few minutes of silence, the only sound in the room being filthy squelch of skin slapping against skin, and the Omega’s moans. “Tony… doll, I’m going to knot, are you ready?” asked the Alpha ready to pull out in case the Omega didn’t want him.

“NO!” Tony yelled in a panicked voice, trying to turn around, but stopped by two hands on his side, and a wet mouth lowering on his erection, enveloping him in a warm and wet heat.

“Shhhh” Bucky soothed, rubbing his hand over the beautiful expanse of skin under him, hips snapping desperately in search of his own release, but another voice reached through the the thick fog of lust clouding his mind, making him stop his frantic movements.

“Buck I want to be the one who knots this time” Two blue eyes stared back at him, filled with love and want.

“Ok… ok…let’s switch” Bucky gasped, speaking over the desperate cry from their Omega.

After few second the two turned the Omega between them, so Tony ass was on Steve's side, and his cock on Bucky side.

“Look what you did” Bucky breathed out in awe, staring at the red and bleeding mark on Tony shoulder, moving his eyes from the mark to the other Alpha face and back.

“I didn’t…” Steve started turning bright red, but stopping when a pair of lips sealed his in a sweet and possessive way.

“It’s fine, it’s really beautiful” Bucky breathed out with a smile before going to kiss mark before biting down over it, making Tony scream and arch toward him, grinding his ass on the blond shaft.

For a few minutes everything stopped, and the Alpha’s just looked at the man between them with adoration without moving a single hand, and a desperate whine came out of the Omega mouth, just before a weak “Please” made his appearance in the silence of the room. And with that, everything started up again. A low moan from the blond Alpha filled Tony’s bubble of heat and need, switching something in the Omega brain, making him twitch in Steve arm trying to sink on the blond shaft.

“It’s ok sweetheart” started Bucky breathless, leaving a little kiss on Tony's nose “Stevie is going to give you what you want.” Stroking one hand gently through Tony’s hair, he moved back some sweaty locks from his forehead. “Everything is going to be ok, now breath… just breath with me ok?”

A weak nod from the Omega, and Steve pushed inside the wet heat in one fluid motion, starting up a slow pace without giving Tony time to adjust to the new intrusion. 

Silence filled the room again, the only sound skin slapping against skin, and soft sucking noise coming from where Bucky had his mouth latched onto Tony’s shoulder once more, darkening the marks that stained the Omegas olive skin.

Tony was on the edge, he needed to come, his body needed release and… “Hot…” he gurgled, scratching his nail down Bucky back. 

“Shhh”

“Please.” Tony asked again, scratching his nails down with need, a few tears slipping down his face as he road at the edge of insanity. He needed to come. He needed something.

“Tony, Tony, Tony…” Steve started to chant with every thrust, blindly grabbing at Tony shaft and starting to pump it in time with every single thrust.

He was near, and after few more minute the knot locked them together locking the two bodies for the next fifteen minute, triggering Steve release. 

But that wasn’t enough. Tony shifted desperately between the two alpha, searching for his release. Near the edge, but not close enough, when the sweet voice from his Alpha reached his ears.

“Come for me sweetie.” Flipping the last switch that Tony needed, coming hard and coating Steve’s hand and Bucky’s stomach, blanking out for few minute and going limp between the two Alpha.

Bliss. That was the only word on Tony's mind when the man opened his eyes again, trying to shift, and feeling the knot still in place and a new flood of come fill him up.

“Hm.” Tony sighed happily, nuzzling his face in the chest in front of him with a little smile playing on his lips.

“Better?” Asked the low and muffled voice of Bucky, where he has buried his nose in the omega hair, sniffling like a dog.

“Hm, hm” hummed the omega closing again his eyes. “Buckaroo…are you a dog?” he asked with a little smile playing on his lips the strange behavior from one of his two mates.

“No.” Answered the man actually moving his nose down Tony face and toward the gland on his neck, making the Omega giggle at the tickling sensation. “Stevie” Bucky murmured, going to poke the blond Alpha.

“What?” asked Steve, finally opening his eyes and moving them toward the other Alpha blinking lazily at the other man.

“You don’t smell something different?” Bucky asked, raising an eyebrow, and a little smile forming on his face, glancing down at the smaller man between them, one hand rubbing gently at the Omegas hip.

At that the blond perked up, planting his nose on the Omega gland nuzzling and licking the little patch of skin, making the man in his arm laugh and wriggle at the sensation.

“What the hell you two are even talking about?” Tony asked, not understanding what was happening between the two Alpha, and going to raise one of his hand to sniff it, making Bucky laugh at the little gesture. “No seriously, I smell only like sweat and sex… I think?” He ended raising an eyebrow, and moving his eyes from Bucky to Steve and vice versa, winching when Steve knot deflated making the man slip out of his sore hole, and cum drip down his ass.

“Gross.” Tony announced, moving his legs, and making more semen slid down, knowing perfectly well that his two Alpha loved seeing him marked and well used. “I need to take a shower” he continued, rolling a little and ending against Steve's chest, starting to poke the man to make him move.

“I don’t think so.” said Bucky, inching closer to the Omega and burying again his nose in the man hair again and sniffling with a satisfied smile.

“Oi,” protested Tony, starting to poke at Bucky  with the other hand “I need to go to work, even if I really love this position.” He pointed with a particularly hard pinch on both sides “Both of you know what will happen if Pep finds out I’m not at this board meeting.” Tony ended with a sigh, trying to get up from his position.

“I don’t think so.” mimicked Steve, pulling on Tony’s arm and making the man fall again, nibbling at a patch of skin next to their bonding mark, leaving behind new mark on the untouched skin, sighing happily.

“Steve!” Tony gasped in a mock tone, going to move a hand on his chest and pushed back, shaking his head “You the righteous one, you…” His mouth was sealed by two pairs lips that left him breathless and dazed.

“You’re pregnant.” Bucky announced with a glint in his eyes, moving from the Omega face to Steve’s, and down to Tony taut stomach and back again, with a big smile playing on his lips.

Tony blinked trying to register what the man said, because that wasn’t possible… right? He couldn’t be pregnant, he couldn’t. But a hand started to rub on his abdomen in slow circle, soothing his raging mind and making him focus on what was happening.

“It’s impossible”  he whispered after few minute of silence, shaking his head “I’m on suppressants, I’m too old for that...I…” and his world started to spin too fast, his head was light, and everything started to fade…

“Breath.” A firm voice reached his mind in the fog. “Good, breath with me” and he did it, he breathed, in and out, in and out, it was simple, he needed only to breath. Only to breath.

“Here we go.” A new voice, no, not new, his mate voice, and Bucky reached for his hand and placed it on his heart letting him feel the steady heartbeat. “You ok?” He asked after few second of silence, where the only sound was the one from his shaky breath. A weak nod, and a deep breath, he can do that.

“I’m ok” Tony  breathed out. “I’m ok” 

“No you’re not.” Steve’s voice made Tony open eyes that he didn’t realize were closed. “I know what’s running through that head of yours, but remember this.” Blue eyes stared at him so earnest and open, that Tony just nodded. “We are here with you and for you.” A moment of silence and Tony blinked moving his eyes toward Bucky, who just smiled and nodded at him, making the man focus back again on Steve “You are not alone in this, you will never be alone, we are here for you and with you” A firm and tender kiss ended the little speech, making something in the Omega heart flutter.

“I’m going to be a shitty parent” He started.

“You don’t know that”

“I know because…” and Bucky hand closed his mouth, stopping all his words.

“You don’t know, because you are not your father, you are a better man, you are the man we fell in love, you are the man that take care of all the Avengers…” A little laugh “You know they call you already Mom right?” A little nod and a small smile started to grow on Tony’s face at the mention of that particular nickname that Peter loved to use for him. “Then you know you don’t need to worry. Yes there will be some up and down, but you have a family, a family that loves you.” A kiss, and the hand covering his mouth slipped down joining Steve’s one on his abdomen where a new life was starting to grow.

“A family” Tony murmured, closing his eyes and letting the words from both of his mates lull him back in a peaceful slumber. Yes, maybe he could dream and hope in this new family, and that maybe everything was going to be alright… at least for the moment.

“I love you both.” Tony whispered before letting the sleep take him back in his warm embrace, thinking only about the two men in the bed with him, and leaving out all the rest.

Yes, he could dream of being happy.  



End file.
